brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 9
Chapter 9 — Mischief, Mythical, Disaster Fortulose Manor If you see a group of dead trees at Route 9, walk into it, and you will see a gate, enter it. You will then notice that this gate is in a decrepit state with nobody inside it, just walk through the gate and you will enter a very spooky place called Fortulose Manor. Outside |- |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=}} |- |Item100%=Miracle Seed}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- |- }} |- }} |- Inside |- |- |Item5%=Chilan Berry}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- There is also a special Pokémon here that can be obtained by clicking Purple Candles that has a chance to appear on any candles in the manor. It is Litwick. Due to this place being a haunted manor, there are no trainers or NPCs on this place. Catching Rotom This place has a special encounter which is Rotom, a dual / -type Pokémon. To encounter it, the player must "chase" Rotom. First, you have to go to the music room, a room with a jukebox inside, you will see that the jukebox is flashing, click it and you will start a chase with Rotom. Then after that, you will have to go back and forth, going into all of the rooms and click the electronic devices that Rotom have possessed. Once the player clicks all of them, head to the Gameboy on 1/F and save your game and turn off Autosave! Click on the gameboy, then the player will be in the gameboy, walk to the front of the Pokémon Tower. Then Rotom will appear, and you have to use your Pikachu to fight it, use the move "Thunder" since any other moves have no PP left. After that, the player was sent out of the gameboy with Rotom, then a real battle starts. It is recommended to use a Quick Ball and Dusk Balls to catch Rotom. |- |- |- }} |- Grove of Dreams The Grove of Dreams is a large valley, consisting of lush grass and small pools of water. If the player has obtained the Old Rod they can fish in the small pool to the right of the small tree. In this pool, the player can fish , which if trained to level 20, evolve into the powerful . The player can additionally catch Pokémon in the tall grass of the Grove. These Pokémon include Fighting and Fairy-types such and and , but also include Bug-types such as . The player can enter the house located at the leftmost edge of the Grove, and can obtain an extremely useful held item, Leftovers, which replenishes a Pokémon's HP constantly in battle, by talking to the man inside the house in the kitchen located to the left of the entrance. |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Metronome}} |- |Item5%=Mental Herb}} |- |- }} |- |- }} |- Catching The Elemental Monkeys Inside the grove will see a large tree that is located in the upper left corner of the Grove. To the right, the player can climb a stone ramp and access two strange trees that appear to be made of Water and Fire respectively. If the player moves a Pokémon with a type corresponding to one of the trees, there is a chance that the respective elemental monkey will appear outside of its tree. The Monkeys are only Obtainable once, so be sure to save before battling one. The following Pokémon may appear under their respective big trees if the player has a type matching Pokémon in the first slot of his or her party. If they did not appear, exit to Route 9 and enter again. Catching Jirachi The Mythical Pokémon Jirachi can be encountered in the Grove of Dreams. To battle the Wishmaker Pokémon, the player must find the entrance of the Wish Room. The entrance is located behind the Big Tree at the left of the Grove. After walking up the passageway, the player must stand on the oval-shaped altar. After standing in the center of the altar, they must type the words: I wish for (Word). After this is done, Jirachi will appear. Note that this can only be done at Night. Jirachi can only be battled once, so be sure to save before battling it. It is recommended you stock up on plenty of Dusk Balls before catching Jirachi. |- |- |- |Item100%=Star Piece}} |- Route 10 9